


[Podfic] Sleeping Habits

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Habits [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Team - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Nightmares, POV Lavernius Tucker, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 08, let me know if I missed anything, post-sidewinder, psycho used as an insult, wash has some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It hits Tucker that violently shaking the sleeping Freelancer out of a nightmare might be an exceptionally stupid idea at the exact same time Washington headbutts him in the nose.Or, Wash wakes up swinging.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington
Series: [Podfic] Habits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724770
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566182) by [Wordsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsy/pseuds/Wordsy). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-sleeping-habits/02.%20Sleeping%20Habits.mp3).

**Music:** "[Get Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHuHk37Db9Y)" by Mother Mother  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-sleeping-habits/02.%20Sleeping%20Habits.mp3) | 23 MB | 0:33:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-sleeping-habits/02.%20Sleeping%20Habits.m4b)  
  
| 47 MB | 0:33:14


End file.
